


The Cabin

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cabin, F/M, Hiking, Snow, cumberfluff, fireplace, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending two weeks in a remote cabin was a dream come true for you but who showed up at your door durning a snowstorm seemed like an impossible dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

I know you have some prompts right now but I just had the idea of Ben and the reader having to spend the night in a solitary cottage up in the mountains because of bad weather. It could be the reader getting lost and looking for a shelter or the other way round (which would be really interesting I guess... imagine a soaking wet Ben standing in your door asking for shelter). Or it could be the reader and Ben both getting lost and luckily finding the cottage to spend the night in... :)  
_________________________________

It was a once in a lifetime trip, you've been saving for a few years and now you find yourself in Switzerland, a hiking mecca as far as you're concerned. Of course your parents worried about you heading off on your own to stay in some small cottage in the middle of nowhere. Two days ago you took a five hour hike up the tiny cabin perched on the side of one of Switzerland's prettiest mountain, the solitude, the serenity, the mountain air all combined made for a relaxing vacation. From the looks of it today the weather wouldn't be very good, the clouds started to gather and build concealing the valley below and the peak of the mountain above. It was around ten o'clock that morning it started to snow and as each hour passed it grew heavier and heavier until it was near whiteout conditions. 

"I hope no one was caught out there in this." You looked out the window as you clutched a warm cup of tea in your hands, a small fire burning to keep the cabin warm and cozy. You could watch the snow fall for hours as you sat in a big comfy chair next to the fire. Falling off to sleep after an hour, mesmerized by the falling flakes. You were awoken what seemed like just a few minutes by a knock at the door.   
"Who the hell could that be?" You peeked out the window and looked towards the door, a man stood there soaking wet and shivering. "Oh Christ!" You rushed to the door and pulled it open. 

"Come in..." You pulled the man inside and began to pull his wet jacket off then threw a heavy blanket around him and ushered him to the chair next to the fire. "Are you warming up any? Here let me get you some tea." You put the cast iron kettle by the fire to heat the water and sat down across from the freezing man.

"So sorry to intrude, I got caught in the storm and lost my trail when it started to snow." The man still shivered and shook causing his voice to stammer and teeth to chatter. 

"Thank god you found this place, how did you find it in this condition?" You asked him as you make his tea. 

"I smelt the fire wood burning and as I walked further on I saw the faint glow from the windows." 

"Here, drink this. It will warm you up. Let me have that soaking wet hat, I'll dry it for you on the mantel." You took his hat off and nearly stumbled backwards as you recognized who he was. "Oh. Jeez...sorry." You caught yourself staring and stammering. The man chuckled deeply, "it's alright, I bet I'm the last person you'd expect to show up at your door. I'm Benedict Cumberbatch." He held his hand out for you to shake, all you could manage was a slight nod and you were able to pull your jaw off the floor to gulp. 

"Hi..." You managed, still glancing at him while you hung his hat above the fireplace. 

"What's your name?" He seemed to be pretty amused at your current state. 

"Um...(Y/N)." You stuttered nervously.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so sure." When he laughed his entire face lit up, his eyes smiled just as big as his beautiful mouth. 

"Sorry...yes...I'm sure, (Y/N) is my name. Positive. I've grown up with it so I have to assume that is indeed my name." You made some awkward giggle noise and turned red with embarrassment, you turned away quickly and mentally scolded yourself for looking like a complete ass. 

"Well it's very nice to meet you (Y/N), and I can't thank you enough for inviting me in." Ben said in a cheerful voice. Only he could be so happy just after nearly freezing to death. 

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Cumberbatch." You finally collected yourself and grabbed more blankets from the bed to throw around Ben. 

"Please call me Ben." He said and I nodded. "You don't live out here do you?" He asked as he settled back into the chair.

"No no, I'm from (your country), I'm here on vacation for a couple of weeks. I needed a break from life so this cabin is providing me with that." You looked around the small room. 

"I can understand, that's why I find myself out here too. I had a week off so I figured instead of staying in London, I'd come do some hiking and camping. Didn't expect to get caught in this though." He smiled as he pointed out the window, the sun had apparently gone down as it was now nearly black outside except the glow on the snow just beyond the window. 

"Were you hiking by yourself?" You asked.

"Mmm, yes. Sometime it's nice to get away from the private security and insane amount of fans that can spot you. Pulling on my hat and jacket I can go virtually unseen." 

"I'm sorry about my display earlier, but I wasn't expecting you to show up at my door." 

"That's quite alright." 

The two of you continued to chat about your lives and anything except work stuff, after all it was both of your vacations.

"Are you warm now? Dry?" You asked.

"Yes, thank you so much. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Ben asked.

"I wouldn't send anyone out there in that mess or in the middle of the night, 'course you can sleep here. Please stay until the weather clears and you're able to get back down the mountain safely." 

"Thank you very much (Y/N), you're very kind. I'll just sleep here on the floor by the fire." Ben began to stand up and lay a few of the blankets down on the floor. 

"Nonsense, you'll sleep in the bed and I won't hear otherwise." You pushed him gently to the double bed on the other side of the room. "I'll sleep in the chair tonight." You smiled.

"No you can't sleep in that all night." He shook his head and crinkled his eyebrows.

"I can, I will and I have before." You both laugh. Ben climbs in under the thick covers and is asleep shortly do to the days events. Curling up next to the fireplace in the big comfy chair you fall asleep shortly after.   
******  
When you woke the next morning you were in bed next to Benedict. You jerked back suddenly as you gathered your senses and fell off the edge and down to the wood floor with a thud. 

"(Y/N), are you okay?!" Ben got out of bed quickly and came around to the other side to see about you. You were laying on your back, one hand over your face, knees bent up and one hand on your stomach as you laughed harder and harder at yourself. "Are you alright?" Ben asked again, concern in his voice.

"Fine..." You breathed as you laughed. Ben took your hand and pulled you up to sit on your bum, your face was red as a tomato from laughing. Taking a deep breath you gain composure somewhat and managed to ask "how did I get in bed? I didn't sleep walk did I?" 

"I woke up and noticed you were slumped over in the chair and I still had plenty if space in the bed so I picked you up and laid you down next to me." He smiled as he helped you stand up. 

"I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?" You cringed and hid your face. 

"You were fine, cute actually." 

"Oh god what did I do?" You groaned behind your hands that covered your face, Ben tugged them away and held them in his. 

"It's fine. When I laid you down in bed and got back in beside you, you rolled over and threw your arm around my chest." He smiled warmly, a little twinkle in his eye. 

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean...I didn't..." You were cut off as Ben took your head in his large hands and leaned in for a tender kiss, startled at first you didn't kiss back but then you relaxed and closed your eyes allowing yourself to kiss him. 

The storm lasted for another three days, Ben and you bonded over chats and tea, spent some time in bed and curled up with each other in front of the fire. After the storm had cleared Ben decided to stay with you until the end of your stay on the mountain then hiked back down to the small village where you took the bus back to Zurich and then separated with promises to call each other and meet again, of course that was after one final farewell kiss.


End file.
